


Three Days

by dress_up_in_you



Category: Football RPF
Genre: Birthday, Fluff, M/M, Texting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-02
Updated: 2016-08-02
Packaged: 2018-07-28 18:55:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7652896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dress_up_in_you/pseuds/dress_up_in_you
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three days after Basti retires, has Lukas forgotten him already?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Three Days

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! My first fic (barely a fic), nothing but fluff enjoy :)

_Three days, this must be a record…_

**What are you on about?**

_Three days Poldolski, I thought you were better than that_

**Three days for what??**

**Did you hit your head again?**

_I should be asking you that! Memory loss is a serious thing Lukas, you might wanna get it checked out_

**Very funny old man, you’re closer to losing your marbles than me!**

_And what a day to remind me_

**;) You know me, always here to remind you that I’m younger, better, prettier, nicer…. Need I go on?**

_No that’s quite enough Luki, you can take your head out the clouds now_

**Nah, I’m alright thanks, I quite like the view up here**

**So you gonna tell me what’s up are we just gonna discuss how awesome I am?**

_Oh it’s nothing_

**…**

_Don’t worry about little me…_

**…**

_I mean I’ve only retired 3 days and you’ve already forgotten that I exist…_

**You looking for an Oscar for this performance Basti?**

_It’s just I thought my brother/best friend/teammate/roommate would, you know, not forget my birthday…_

**You are joking right?**

**You got my card?**

Yes

**My voicemail?**

_Yup_

**My snapchat?**

_Yeah ;)_

**My presents?**

_Yup, though I could have done without the giant pillow of your face_

**Well I know how much you miss me, I can always send you one of somewhere else if you’d rather? ;)**

**So even after all that you’re still claiming I forgot your birthday?**

_Well I just thought, there’s one thing you’re missing_

**Singing it from the rooftops? Holding a PK?**

_Close_

_Mr “I’m basically run social media” has been rather quiet today?_

**You’re unbelievable**

_I mean even the club managed a quick one and they’ve not exactly given me much decency recently…_

**Oh Schweini, I never knew you were so media hungry. Not had enough attention after the old retirement?**

_Hilarious as always Lukas... It’s fine, it’s only my birthday, nothing important._

**I’ve already written two public love letters to you this week and now you want another?**

_It doesn’t have to be a long letter…_

**Hmph, what’s in it for me?**

_My undying love and gratitude_

**Pretty sure I got that a long, long time ago mein Hase…**

_Well I’m seeing you in two weeks, I’m sure I can think of something ;)_

**Or maybe as a final present, I can find a way to make it up to you?**

_Touché_

**Podolski 1 Schweinsteiger 0**

**Author's Note:**

> Soooo this couldn't leave my head after I noticed the distinct lack of a birthday tweet, let me know what you think


End file.
